The aims of this study are to examine the safety and efficacy of a sustained-release preparation (SRP) of naltrexone for treatment of alcohol dependence and to examine the association of mu opioid receptor alleles to naltrexone response. To date, we have randomized 12 subjects to double-blind treatment. Recruitment is anticipated to continue through 1999.